Luxembourgball
Luxembourgball |nativename = Grand Duchy of Luxembourgball : Groussherzogtum Lëtzebuergball : Großherzogtum Luxemburgkugel : Grand-Duché de Luxembourgballe |founded = June 9, 1815 |reality = Grand Duchy of Luxembourg|government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Very nice, filthy rich, LGBT!, Royal, and liberal |language = Luxembourgish German French |type = Germanic Latin |capital = Luxembourg Cityball |affiliation = Beneluxball EUball NATOball OECDball UNball |religion = Christianity * Catholicism Atheism Islam |friends = Belgiumball Netherlandsball EUball Franceball Canadaball USAball Germanyball Portugalball |enemies = ISISball Nazi Germanyball |likes = Alcohol, Fruit pies, Cash, Banknotes, German girls Sports, Being open and kind!, Being rich, Education, Free Healthcare, Pride, Weed |hates = Homophobic people like Putin (I'm talking to you Russia) |predecessor = United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball|intospace = Yes|bork = We want to remain what we are|status = Looking for money and a hot German girl|image = Byz-Little Kinglet.png| onlypredecessor = United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball|predicon = Dutch Empire|notes = I'm openly a AIDS patient and pedophile but I love German girls|caption = "Mir wëlle bleiwe wat mir sinn"}}Luxembourgball is irrelevant Germany’s speed bump in WW2 a tiny rich countryball in Western Europe. His clay borders that of Belgium, Germany and France. The country is made up of 12 cantons, including his capital Luxembourg Cityball located in the South, giving him a total area of 998.6 square miles, making him the 168th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he maintains a population of about 602,005 inhabitants. Being geographically in Europe, as well as having a high-western attitude, gives Luxembourg the ability to join EUball and NATOball. He is also a member of Beneluxball, a union formed between Belgium, Luxembourg, and the Netherlands. His Prime Minister and deputies are openly gay as Luxembourg is known for its great pride of gays. His national day is June 9th. History Luxembourgball, once part of Charlemagne's empire, was born in 963, when Siegfried, count of Ardennes, became sovereign of Lucilinburhuc (“Little Fortress”). In 1060, Conrad, a descendant of Siegfried, took the title count of Luxembourg. From the 15th to the 18th century, Spainball, Franceball, and Austriaball held the duchy in turn. The Congress of Viennaball in 1815 made it a grand duchy and gave his clay to Netherlandsball. In 1839, the Treaty of London ceded the western clay of Luxembourgball to his brother Belgiumball. The eastern part, continuing in personal union with the Netherlandsball and German Confederationball, became autonomous in 1848 and a neutral territory by decision of the London Conference of 1867, governed by its grand duke. Germanyball occupied Luxembourgball's clay in both World Wars I and II. Allied troops liberated his clay in 1944. Luxembourgball joined NATOball in 1949, and give birth to Benelux Economic Union (with his brothers Belgiumball and Netherlandsball) in 1948, and create European Economic Community (later the EUball) in 1957 which is now his nephew. In 1961, Prince Jean, son and heir of Grand Duchess Charlotte, was made head of state, acting for his mother. She abdicated in 1964, and Prince Jean became grand duke. Luxembourgball's parliament approved the Maastricht Accord, paving the way for the economic unity of EUball in July 1992. Crown Prince Henri was sworn in as grand duke in Oct. 2000, replacing his father, Jean, who had been head of state for 26 years. On July 11, 2013, Luxembourgball resigned. Luxembourgball was the longest-serving head of government in the EUball and led the euro finance ministers group until early 2013. Luxembourgball said he decided to resign after his socialist party coalition asked for early elections. Luxembourgball had been recently implicated in a spying probe. On July 5, 2013, Parliament was sent a report that said Luxembourgball had failed to inform lawmakers of "irregularities and supposed illegalities" by the State Intelligence Service. Early elections were set for October 2013. Early general elections were held on October 20, 2013. Luxembourgball's Christian Social People's Party lost three seats, but still remained the biggest party in the Chamber of Deputies, keeping 23 of 60 seats. However, it was the party's worst election since 1999. Immediately following the election, Luxembourgball's opponents worked to form a coalition, but a new prime minister had not been named yet. Five days after the election, Grand Duke Henri bypassed Prime Minister Jean-Claude Juncker and named Xavier Bettel, the current Mayor of Luxembourg Cityball, “formateur” responsible for organizing a coalition government. On December 4, 2013, Xavier Bettel the first openly gay man was sworn in as prime minister. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Cubaball - My duke is married to a Cuban-Born. * Belgiumball: Brother, more well known than I am. We all support LGBT rights. * EUball: Half-brother. Loves being rich with me/vice versa * Netherlandsball: Father whom I love the most because of chocolate and money. Geef me je geld zodat ik een Duits meisje kan kopen om te neuken I can into legal weed, first in EU of doings so, even before yuo. * UKball: Mentor/Guardian. Lost to Croatia but played very well. * Franceball: My best mother. Congratulations on winning the FIFA world Cup! * Croatiaball : Beautiful country with neat beaches. You lost to France but you still played very well * Gay and Lesbian Kingdomball : Supporter of Same Sex marriage. Was the reason why I became an openly gay state Neutral * Germanyball: Stepfather who humiliated me by being eliminated by South Korea. Let me give you a good beating for what you did. Geef me je meisje en laat me haar reet berijden. ** : OF HALLOINGS reicher Typ! TIME TO ANSCHLUSS YOUR ECONOMY! *Reichtangle’s eyes started glowing* (Steals half of Luxembourg's GDP and sends it to Deutschland) Now its fair. And here are the girls (sends German prostitutes to Luxembourg) HÖHÖHÖHÖHÖHÖ!!!! :) ** : I can't into rich now nor can I into good GDP... *cries* * Monacoball: Fellow microstate who I have a rivalry for being rich Enemies * ISISball - Everybody hates him * Nazi Germanyball - YOU ANSCHLUSSED ME AND BRUTALLY HURT BELGIUM! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID 1940! I WILL GET YOUR GRANDSON'S DAUGHTER AND RAPE THEM FOR CONSOLIDATION! * Russiaball - Homophobic scum How to draw # Draw your average circle. # Fill it in with a horizontal tricolour of brilliant amaranth, white, and vivid cerulean. # Add the eyes. Gallery Germany - PB COMPETITION.png Byz-Nederland.png Byz-Little Kinglet.png V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball Drunk_Luxembourg.PNG Weird Family.PNG Family Photo.PNG Luxembourgball.png EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png Samurai Lux.PNG Usfisifsifs.png|By Achi 936540 567806989918136 240013702 n.png Luxembourg.png EiBfq7K.png countryballcomic-3.png Poor.jpg EirpBPz.png The_History_of_Luxembourg.png Guess country with poland 3.png Invasions.png Laughs of the world.png WSsw0au.png 'vb8UWCf.png Why Luxembourg is rich.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Invasion of Luxembourg.jpg The Usual Culprit.png SkFYVXe.png 1yUy0Ii.png TYCRAOn.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Austrich.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Luxemburgeichon.png njUKIYd.png Reddit legitprivilege Often imitated never duplicated.png Gib Gib Monies.png The Rich Club.png Join What Club.png Size Matters.png Miscommunication.png Suprise ISIS Member.PNG Luxembourg_art.png Lux stronk.PNG Luxembourg_freedom.jpg Luxembourg-7-0.png Luxembourg-5.png Luxembourg-3b.png }} es:Luxemburgoball fr:Luxembourgballe it:Lussemburgoball ru:Люксембург zh:卢森堡球 Category:Luxembourgball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Luxembourgish Speaking Countryball Category:Central Europe Category:Landlocked Category:OECD Members Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:German Confederationball Category:Rich Category:Red Blue White Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Unitary Category:NATOball Category:Germanic Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Three lines Category:Vodka Removers